


Lost (Edmund Pevensie) Narnia AU

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Anthea has been caught snooping around and had become a maid at the Pevensie's castle. She really seems to clash with Edmund. Will something come out of it? Something more than just mutual annoyance?
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I hate starting with an AN but I wanted to let you know that in this AU the Pevensie's stayed after the second movie and ruled with Caspian. I don't know their exact ages but I'm having Lucy be 18, Edmund be 19, Susan be 21, and Peter be 22. the age gaps probably aren't accurate but whatever.

In this I'll be ignoring the time that they come from so there'll be some modern things in it, like clothes, gadgets, and music. i hope you guys enjoy my story! Love y'all! Byyyyyyeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

The dungeon was not the cleanest. There were cobwebs in the corner, dirt and mud on prisoner's faces, the ground had hay which the prisoners used as a bed, and the iron bars were rusted but sturdy. The only good thing, I suppose, would be the severe lack of prisoners in the first place. Only two or three of them were down here. I guess that Narnia's people didn't commit crimes very often so nobody bothered to clean up the dungeon.

You may be wondering why I'm down here. See, I'm currently shackled to a rickety wooden chair because I was found poking around the castle. I was only trying to find someone but they didn't care. So, now I'm here. Waiting for someone to come and do something. Set me free, tell me I'm never going to see the light of day again, interrogate me, anything really. Just something. These prisoners aren't very talkative. The guards also took my phone. Rude.

Finally, I hear footsteps. Two people by the sound of it. One, heavy. probably a man. The other set of footsteps lighter, most likely a girl. The two step into the room and I discover that I was right. King Edmund and Queen Lucy are looking at me through rusted iron bars.

"Hello," Queen Lucy greets softly. King Edmund shoots her a look.

"Hola," I respond. 

"The guards said that you speak english," King Edmund says, narrowing his eyes.

"My english accent wasn't enough to support that theory?" I snark. He doesn't seem like a very pleasant person. King Edmund glares at me.

"Did they chain you up?" Queen Lucy asks, spotting the chains trailing behind my lovely chair. Please notice the sarcasm. 

"Just a little," I shrug, wiggling my wrists which causes the chains to clink together. Queen Lucy gasps in horror and walks out of the room.

"What were you doing around the castle?" King Edmund demandes. I raise an eyebrow at me.

"Why do you care? It's not like that'll change your mind," I tell him.

"Because people have tried to assassinate me and my siblings before," King Edmund says, glaring at me as if it would scare me.

"Really? Can't imagine why. You seem like such a lovely person," I scoff. "Though Lucy seems nice. Wonder where she went."

Just as the words escape my mouth, Queen Lucy returns with keys in her hand. "Lucy!" Edmund exclaims incredulously. Queen Lucy ignores him and opens the door to my cell before unlocking my shackles. I rub my wrists.

"Thanks," I say quietly. Queen Lucy smiles gently in return.

"Why were you here?" she asks.

"I was looking for someone. I don't think they're here though. He said he might be across seas still," I say.

"Who?" King Edmund asks, remaining outside the cell while Queen Lucy stood at my side. I pull my legs up onto the chair and sitting indian style. I don't answer.

King Edmund sighs in frustration and gestures for his younger sister to come over to him. Queen Lucy walks over and they converse at a volume that makes it impossible for me to hear the words.

"What?" Queen Lucy gasps before hissing something in return. King Edmund makes a face before giving in. Queen Lucy smiles before returning to my side.

"Come on. Let's get you out of this nasty place," Queen Lucy says, holding out her hand. I raise an eyebrow but take it and untangle my legs as I stand. I notice that I'm an entire head shorter than the King which annoys me to no end.

"Punishment?" I ask. Surely they're not just going to let me off the hook. King Edmund doesn't seem to like me much. Weird. I'm delightful.

"You'll be a maid in the castle," King Edmund grumbles.

"How long?" I reply.

"For as long as I say so," King Edmund snaps before walking out. What a drama queen.

"But you get to eat with me and my siblings!" Queen Lucy cheers. I giggle slightly and allow the young queen to pull me through the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Lucy shoves a pile of clothes into my arms and pushes me toward a room. "This is your room and this is a change of clothes for you. The ones you're wearing look dirty. You can change and then we'll go to dinner. If you need anything just ring the bell," Queen Lucy says. 

I nod and shut the door behind me before changing into the blue skinny jeans and nice blue blouse. I rinse my face and slip on some white low top converse. Queen Lucy grins at me and leads to the dining room. The other kings and queen look up at our entrance.

King Peter and Queen Susan smile politely while King Edmund just scowls. Queen Lucy shoves me into a chair before sitting next to her eldest brother.

"Hello," King Peter says to me.

"Hey," I respond. Queen Lucy gasps and everyone looks at her, slightly alarmed.

"I just realized that I don't know your name! I'm so sorry!" she says, looking guilty.

"It's no big deal. My name is Anthea," I reply. Queen Lucy smiles and nods.

"Well, my name is Susan," Queen Susan says. I already knew that but I suppose it's polite to let her introduce herself if she wants to.

Then, a few men walk in and set plates in front of everyone. "Thank you," I murmur to the man who delivered my food. He looks at bit surprised before smiling kindly and walking off. I guess the usual guests aren't very nice.

"Do you have any questions Anthea?" King Peter asks.

"Yes. Does this place come with a map?" I joke. Everyone laughs except King Edmund who simply rolls his eyes.

"Unfortunately not," Queen Susan replies, a smile playing on her lips.

I grin. "Oh well. But I do have an actual question. What will I be doing?"

"Cleaning. That's what maids do," King Edmund scoffs.

"Not necessarily. Maids clean, cook, and sometimes help people get dressed. Do you require assistance getting dressed?" I snark. King Edmund glares at me. Queen Lucy snickers.

King Peter decides to intervene. "Your job will be to clean the ballrooms and help cook if someone asks."

"Thank you," I say, nodding. He looked confused.

"For what?" he asks.

"Telling me my job," I laugh a bit. Queen Susan and Queen Lucy laugh a little as King Peter turns pink. The dinner goes well, I think. King Edmund and I only snap at one another a few times. When the dinner comes to an end the siblings retire to their chambers. I attempt to follow the path I took to get to the dining room but fail miserably.

"Excuse me?" I call to a passing man. He turns and I recognize him as the man who brought out my food.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I was wondering if you would be able to tell me how to get to the maids quarters. I'm very lost," I say sheepishly. The man smiles.

"Of course. I'll take you," he says. I smile and he begins to lead down a different hallway.

"My name is Tom by the way," the man says, breaking the silence.

"Anthea," I reply.

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind my asking, why are you taking your meals with the kings and queens if you're a maid?" Tom asks.

"It's a bit of a story. See, I was looking for someone and the guards thought I was plotting murder or something so they locked me up. Then, King Edmund and Queen Lucy came down to ask me what I was doing. I guess they decided that they decided I would be a maid but eat with them? Not really sure why, but whatever," I end with a shrug. Tom nods.

"I suppose that makes sense if Queen Lucy was involved. The young queen has always been kind hearted. She probably didn't want you to feel out of place with the maids who have worked here for years," Tom says. "Though I have no doubt that you'll be okay. Your personality is magnetic."

"Thanks. And thanks for showing me the way to my room," I say as we approach my door.

"No problem. If you need anything just ask me," Tom says. I nod and slip into my room. I change into shorts and a t shirt and slip under the covers, falling asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know where my phone is? A guard took it and he never gave it back. Rude, much?" I say to Queen Lucy at breakfast.

"Oh! We actually got you a new phone but it has all your old stuff on it!" Queen Lucy says as she hands me a box.

"Oh," I say in surprise. "Thank you."

"No problem," Queen Lucy says, beaming. I check the time.

"Well, punishment calls. I've gotta go," I say as I stand to go clean. Everyone but King Edmund says something. I walk to the grand ballroom, which Tom had shown me earlier, and find that it's bigger than my house. By a lot. What the fuck.

"Hi! You must be new. You look a bit bewildered," one of the maids says as she walks over to me.

"Yeah. A little," I reply, laughing a little. She smiles. Looking around, I see that all of the maids are young. A mixture of girls, boys, nymphs, dryads, and humans. Cool.

"Well, I'm Tressa," the nymph in front of me says, holding out her hand. I shake it.

"Anthea," I say.

"This is tedious work, but we all work together to get it done quickly," Tressa says as she walks me over to the hand brushes and buckets of water.

"I like cleaning. Well, the way I do it at least," I tell her.

"How do you do it?" a dryad asks from where he was scrubbing.

"You sure?" I ask. "You might not like it."

By this time I had the attention of everyone in the room. "Anything is better than this," a human boy says. The others nod in agreement. I take a bucket of water and dump it onto the floor, repeating the process with the other buckets.

"These things are pretty sturdy so just put your feet into the handle and skate around. I usually put on music," I say, wearing some of the brushes like shoes. The others shrug and follow my lead. I take out my phone and put on the DEH playlist. I set it on the small table in the corner and skate around.

"C'mon!" I exclaim, gesturing for the others to come. The shakily move, getting the hang of it after a minute. I begin to sing the lyrics while the others grin and laugh.

"So you found a place where the grass is greener and you jumped the fence to the other side. Is it good? Are they giving you a world I could never provide? Well, I hope you're proud of your big decision. Yeah, I hope it's all that you want and more. Now you're free! From the agonizing life you were living before! And you say what you need to say! So that you get to walk away! It would kill you to have to stay trapped when you've got somewhere new. Well, I'm sorry I had it rough, and I'm sorry I'm not enough. Thank God they rescued you! So you got what you always wanted! So you got your dream come true! Good for you! Good for you, you, you! Got a taste of a life so perfect! So you did what you had to do! Good for you! Good for you."

xX Third POV Xx

King Edmund was walking through the halls when he heard the sound of singing, music, and laughter. He follows the sound to the Grand Ballroom. He pokes his head in to see the maids skating along the floor on brushes while laughing. In the center of it all is Anthea, singing the words loudly and beautifully.

Tressa picks up the lyrics. "Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry Do you even care that you might be wrong? Was it fun? Well, I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along!"

Then, a human boy named Michel begins singing. "And you say what you need to say! And you play who you need to play! And if somebody's in your way, crush them and leave them behind!"

Then, they join together. "Well, I guess if I'm not of use, go ahead you can cut me loose! Go head now, I won't mind!"

King Edmund shrugs. At least they're cleaning. But something about the sound of Anthea's voice sticks with him, no matter how hard he tries to push it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since Anthea came to work at Cair Paravel and her and King Edmund are still annoying the crap out of each other. She's made friends with the entire castle staff and in annoys King edmund to know end because it seems that no matter where he goes, he hears about Anthea. Anthea did this.....Anthea did that......Did you hear about how Anthea........

The only good thing, King Edmund supposes, is that King Caspian and Reepicheep are coming back from their voyage today. The two had been gone for two months.

"Anthea!" Queen Lucy calls in the hallway. Anthea turns around a smiles.

"Hey, Lucy. What's up?" she asks. She had stopped using their titles somewhere along her fourth day in the castle. King Edmund was the only one who cared.

"Some friends are coming back to the castle! I want you to meet them!" Queen Lucy says. She considered Anthea one of her close friends and told her everything. King Edmund was against this but as Queen Lucy put it, he doesn't control her life and if he has a problem he can take it up with Aslan.

"Sure thing, just let me put this away," Anthea says, nodding to the bucket and rags in her hands. Queen Lucy nods and waits as Anthea puts the cleaning supplies away. "When are they coming?"

Queen Lucy checks her phone for the time and her eyes widen. "Now!" she exclaims, grabbing Anthea's wrist and running through the castle. Anthea yelps but quickly gets her feet under her and runs at the same speed as the young queen. They run into the entry hall, laughing and stop in front of the other kings and queen.

"Are we late?" Lucy asks sheepishly while Anthea tries to stifle her giggles. King Edmund glares at her but she pays him no attention.

"Only a little. They'll be here any minute," King Peter says. Anthea leans against the wall while Queen Lucy stands next to her sister.

"Is there a reason you're here?" King Edmund hisses.

"Yes. Because I can," Anthea answers. King Edmund glares at her again. The large doors begin to creak open and everyone looks at them. King Caspian and Reepicheep walk in grinning. Queen Susan rushes to hug her boyfriend of many years while Queen Lucy picks up Reepicheep.

"Hello, love," King Caspian mutters into Queen Susan's hair. Reepicheep makes a face, causing Queen Lucy to giggle.

"Hello, Capsian," King Peter greets. King Caspian smiles and returns the greeting before greeting the younger king.

"Your Majesty," Reepicheep says as he bows.

"Well, I know I'm amazing but I'm not royal," Anthea jokes. Everyone looks over at her.

"Anthea!" Reepicheep exclaims before running over to her. He climbs up on her shoulder and taps her cheek.

"Did you just slap me?" Anthea asks incredulously.

"Indeed I did. That is what you recieve for being gone for so long!" Reepicheep scolds.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Anthea holds her hands up in surrender. King Caspian smiles and hugs the teenage girl.

"Where have you been?" he asks.

"Around," Anthea replies evasively. The Pevensies look at the three of them increadiously.

"Hold up! How do you guys know each other?" King Edmund asks. 

"We met a long time ago. We were three? I think? How old were we?" King Caspian says, directing his last question to Anthea.

"Hell if I know," Anthea shrugs.

"Watch your language," Reepicheep scolds. Everyone is silent for a while before they all (excluding Edmund) burst into laughter.

Honestly the news that Anthea knew King Caspian and Reepicheep only served to piss off Edmund even further. Why does she know everyone? Why can't he walk three steps without having to hear her name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyeeeeeee


End file.
